Good things will come
by thechiifactor
Summary: There's always a pro and a con to every tragedy...But even with a pro everything may not always end with rainbows and smiles.


When I awoke from the operation I could still feel the effects of the Propofol wearing off I had heard virtually nothing about this one from the white coats conversations. The only word I had picked up on before the operation was "Night vision." But by then I was already half asleep from the breathing mask.

I tried to open my eyes but the lids wouldn't budge. Was I really that sleepy? No…besides the last effects of the drugs they used, I felt fine. Someone grabbed my face and started to touch around my eye. The hands stopped moving and suddenly it happened, it was like someone had sliced open my retina on the inside.

"Ah! Ahh, Ahhh!" I yelled pathetically falling off the operation table and flailing onto the floor, my hands protectively clasped over my eyes.

"Oh my god Carl, I think its blind now." said a female's voice.

"You're kidding me? Eliza! What the hell? You where the one handling the pupil what did you do wrong?

"I I don't know, just shut up I need to think. Oh God Raz is going to have our heads on a plate if he finds out we damaged one of the elite experiments."

I was still writhing on the floor enveloped in agonizing darkness but it was starting to fade away to the point where I could stop kicking at the air and wishing I was dead. Though there was still a dull ache that broke through the darkness I felt someone grab my hand and drag me into a standing position.

"Just take him back. We will figure out something out." The female white coat said weariness and anger apparent in her voice.

I felt myself being tugged along and I could hear two other white coats behind me discussing ways to save their own asses. I could sense by the change in smell that we where now out the operating room and walking down the hall and I conceived an educated guess we were probably nearing the room where I was held in with various other experiments. But there was something I needed to say, because well…I was scared thinking I was going to be blind forever no mortified and silent tears where crawling down my cheeks.

"Please listen…this one time please! I have something to ask." There was a silence and then I heard a

"What does it want?" asked by another female to the white coat Carl.

"Shut up its going to say something."

I looked up at them with my still sightless painful eyes and asked a voice so meek and broken I was surprised it was my own. "Put me in fangs cage." There was an awkward silence since they clearly didn't know his name. I wracked my brain for his experiment number and mentally berated myself for addressing fang in such a demeaning manner.

"Experiment 227." I was annoyed with myself.

I heard an "Ah" Of understanding and then a lock click as I was roughly pushed into the cage by an Eraser who got scolded. But I didn't care all I cared about was relief of this pain and anxiety I was pushed against an aloof fang who didn't even seem to notice. He was cool like that and realized from the moment I was shoved in that for whatever reason I needed comfort. So he began combing his hand threw my hair and rubbing between my wings affectionately.

Once I found my voice I weakly asked.

"Fang what do my eyes look like?" relaxing on the other side of the cage now he looked at me with what I guess was that dissecting gaze.

"The retinas look different; really light not black like normal. There light gray actually."

"They blinded me trying to improve my vision or something like that." I said nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

"You'll get used to this buddy; I'll be here every step of the way."

I leaned against my best and only friend.

Even though all those years ago he had made that promise I was still slightly surprised he hadn't left me. We had grown apart since we became a flock...or at least we had when with the others. Because he was still there even If it was only alone when we kissed, (and he would grin a real sincere grin something he'd never shown to anyone even max.) I was still ok with it because, those hidden meanings and words all added up to tonight

I was straddling on his lap well aware of what the hard point I was sitting on was and of course flushing like a virgin (Since I was one.) He hooked one finger under my shirt and slowly lifted it up I broke feeling fidgety and unsure but didn't tell him to stop…so he didn't. He put his mouth onto my chest and kissed lightly down it. Licking at my perky pale nipples (Or so he had told me they where pale.)

When I began to fidget restlessly he decided to get on with and left my chest alone venturing downwards instead into a place that only I had touched and it felt amazing. When his hand slipped below the waistline of my boxers and touched my length chaste-like it caused me to hitch my breath and moan lightly "Fa-Fang!" I said trying to get as close to him as I could. It felt good then but when he started prepping me rather hastily. I squirmed at the awkward feeling wincing slightly and wriggling around trying to get accustom to it…his hand hit something inside me that made me burst out in a load heated gasp of breath

"Did that feel good?" He asked seductively into my ear

"No it felt _**amazing**_, Please fang do it again and hard!" I whimpered pathetically.

He pulled my boxers all the way off and threw them on the floor and I didn't mind that he still had on his black boxers and baggy streetlight manifesto band T-shirt it more like I belonged to him something about that made me even more riled up as well so I barely even noticed when he entered me at a steady tempo and I threw my head back moaning loudly when he hit that whatever it was inside of me it felt more than amazing it was a bigger feeling than anything I had experiences (And I had experienced allot of things.) as he reached around and took pinched one of my nipples making me go even more into nirvana until I felt I never wanted to come back but all good things have to come to an end and wow what a show stopper I moaned out his name and almost fainted form the bountiful amount of pleasure coursing threw me and the last thing I heard was him promise me he was leaving max.

The next day I found out it was true but he neglected to tell me one thing…he was leaving all of us…and my god it hurt more than being blind.


End file.
